


Like the Moon

by trancer



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Angst, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letty‘s leaving. Mia‘s staying. And something‘s about to change between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Moon

Letty leans back on her hands. The sand is warm against her palms, against her fingers as she wiggles them deeper into the sand. It’s Fall. The tourists are gone and the beaches are empty. Empty except for Letty and Mia.

She watches as Mia plays in the surf, standing in the water, hands holding her summer dress over her thighs as the tide rolls over her feet.

This was Letty’s idea - hanging out, going to the beach, do some of the things they used to before everything changed. Before Mia graduated from high school then watched as all her friends went away to college. Before Dom got tired of boosting cars or racing for pinks and started seeking bigger and faster thrills. When they would walk along the sand and Mia would thread her fingers with Letty’s and it would feel like Mia was Letty’s instead of Letty being Dom’s.

Dom’s restless again, which means Letty’s restless again. Letty wasn’t really sure when Dom, Letty and Mia, the Three Musketeers, just became Dom and Letty. Dom was like the sun - hot, bright and burning, everyone wanted to be near the sun. Mia was like the moon - calm, luminous and serene.

Letty was the tide caught between them both.

In the end, Letty chose Dom. They were too much alike for her not to. She loved the thrill, the speed, the excitement, loves burning like the sun even if it means flaming out long before she’s supposed to. Even if it means missing the moon.

Mia turns nineteen tomorrow. Dom’s planned a party. There’ll be food and music and people, lots of people. The ones who are more Dom’s friends than Mia’s. Letty will watch while Mia opens her presents and smiles and laughs. The smile will fade like the tide currently lapping at her feet and, while the rest of them are passed out, scattered about the Toretto home like forgotten confetti, she’ll clean up after the party meant for her but not really.

And then Dom, Letty and the rest of Dom’s crew will leave, sun worshippers racing after their forever summer.

Dom never makes promises. Promises are just words and words are too easily spoken, too easily broken. But they’re breaking something this time. Neither words nor promises but something broken nonetheless. The two of them leaving like thieves in the night because they both remember Mia’s face the last time they left.

Done playing in the surf, Mia walks back up the beach, flopping down next to Letty on the blanket. She’s all smiles and beaming and Letty’s happy because she’s the one who put that smile on Mia’s face. Thinks about how differently things would have been if there’d never been a Dominic Toretto.

“So,” Letty nudges Mia with her thigh. “What’s this I hear about you and Justin Burke.”

“Please,” Mia rolls her eyes. “He’s just interested in getting laid.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Mia brushes her hand over her thighs, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting something more.”

“Like what?”

“Like someone who thinks about something more than cars and sex,” she sighs, staring blankly at the water. “I’m tired of gear heads and adrenaline junkies.”

It’s not her fault, Letty thinks. Dom was always good at weeding out the bad seeds with a less than chivalrous intent towards his sister. Maybe too good. Mia definitely deserves better, better than the gear heads and adrenaline junkies that are Dom’s crew. But, for Mia to get what she deserves means leaving Dom’s circle. Neither Dom, nor Letty, are quite ready for that.

Letty leans in, places her fingers under Mia’s chin and turns Mia’s head towards hers. There’s a startled look in Mia’s eyes. They haven’t done ‘this’ in awhile. They haven’t been ‘this’ in a very long while.

Letty brushes her lips against Mia’s like she’s asking for permission, like she’s asking if this is okay even though they both know what’s going to happen next. Mia gives in. Because Mia is Letty’s, even though Letty is Dom’s and, if it were anyone else on the planet, kissing Letty would get them put into the hospital.

Their kiss starts all slow and gentle but Letty’s never really been good at going slow. She goes from zero to sixty in a heartbeat and her tongue is brushing against Mia’s lips, hand sliding up the back of Mia’s head and threading into her hair because Letty wants in NOW.

Mia whimpers like she doesn’t want this. But Letty can feel Mia’s skin warming under her touch, breath increasing, her pulse rising under the thumb caressing Mia’s neck. Slow and gentle turns hurried and hungry. This. Letty could have this if she wants it, if she’d just stop chasing the sun. For the moment, she does.

Hand on Letty’s shoulder and Mia’s pushing, pulling away. Mia’s eyes are sad again. “What was that for?”

“An early birthday present,” Letty grins.

“I’d rather have cash.” She brushes the backs of her fingers across Letty’s lips. Letty slides out her tongue and tastes the salt on Mia’s skin. “You’re leaving again, aren’t you?” This time, it’s Letty who pulls away and it’s Mia cupping Letty’s chin and turning her face. “You’re always like.. this before you leave.”

Letty’s not sure what to say. She’s never been good with words. This isn’t the conversation she wants to have. She leans back in, lips against lips, hands pressed against Mia’s shoulders, pushing her down onto the blanket.

“Letty,” Mia whimpers a half-hearted protestation. But she’s already arching, already opening her legs to the thigh pressed between them. Letty tries not to compare in times like these, how Mia’s soft and Dom’s hard, how they’re the same, how they’re different. Then loses herself in skin that smells like soap instead of grease, the slender fingers digging into her back, curvy hips arching into her own.

She reaches between them, pulling at Mia’s dress, running her fingers over the soft cotton of Mia’s panties. There have been others but Letty was first and only Letty can make Mia this wet. Letty growls, Mia yelps and the panties are ripped from Mia’s waist. Letty can never be this way with Dom - aggressive and dominant.

Another whimper from Mia’s throat as Letty pulls open Mia’s thighs. Mia’s ruddy flushed and glistening wet and Letty moans with the first swipe of her tongue because this is all hers. Letty dives in like she drives - fast and almost out of control. But Letty’s all control, she just wants it all and right now; hips writhing underneath her, the thighs threatening to crush her skull, Mia’s cries pegging like a needle on a speedometer, a little faster, a little deeper, a little harder.

Mia cries out as she comes, Letty holds her down as she bucks all wild stallion like, drives her tongue deeper, as deep as it will go. And Mia’s clenching around her, panting and gasping, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from screaming again. Letty juts her tongue like a piston, because she wants to hear Mia scream. Wants the world to know that this? This is Letty’s and no one else can do to Mia what Letty does.

It’s over way too soon. Letty’s lapping and licking like she has all the time in the world, like tomorrow will never come. Like she’s never going to leave. For now, Letty believes the lie.

Mia always cries after she comes. Hands still balled into fists. Eyes squeezed shut but unable to stop the tears leaking from the corners. Open and vulnerable. Everything Dom’s not. Letty leans down, brushes at the tears with her lips, rolls onto her back, pulling Mia with her.

She stares at the stars dimly blinking like diamonds coming awake. Mia’s tears are wetting her neck. Tears that have nothing to do with sex or orgasms and Letty gently runs her hand down the back of Mia’s head.

“Please don’t go,” Mia softly whispers.

“If I don’t go,” Letty tries to chuckle but can’t make the effort. “Who’s supposed to look after Dom?”

“If you go,” Mia lifts her head and her eyes are like a knife cutting Letty’s heart in two. “Who’s supposed to look after me?”

“Jesus Mia,” her fingers play in the loose hair falling off Mia’s face, then tucking it behind her ear. “I’m coming back. We all are.”

“Are you?” Mia asks and the knife in Letty’s chest sinks deeper.

“I always come back to you,” she says then lifts her head, pressing her lips to Mia’s. Letty means what she says but, in the end, they’re just words.

They part and Letty rests her head onto the blanket as Mia nestles against her neck. She stares at the stars going brighter with the evening sky. She can see the moon and it’s chasing after the sun, moving towards the horizon.

Something’s shifted, changed. Something Letty can neither see nor touch but can feel it lurking ominously just out of reach. Letty realizes, it’s not Mia who’s the Moon but Letty. She and Dom, always moving, always running because Mia’s the earth and they can always count on her to be there when they fall.

But even that’s changed, Letty now knows. She can feel it in her arms, in the way Mia’s pressed against her.

“Hey,” Letty shakes her arm lightly, stirring Mia. “I’m coming back.”

Mia doesn’t lift her head. “I know.”

Letty stares at the top of Mia’s head. She’s not used to this feeling of uncertainty. There have only been two constants in Letty’s life - Dom and Mia. Letty, she may follow Dom anywhere, but one day..

Mia won’t be there when she returns.

END


End file.
